Akibat Bertanya Pada Para Hetalia Tentang Ujian
by Victoria Ami
Summary: Kalian punya pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje nan absurd seputar ujian? Para Hetalia pasti dengan senang hati akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan jawaban yang gak kalah gajenya!/review dipersilahkan.../silahkan bagi yang mau request pertanyaan...
1. Chap 1 : Italy

**Tittle : Akibat Bertanya Pada Para Hetalia Tentang Ujian**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, absurd, gaje, acak-acakan, ancur, nista, dll**

**Summary : Kalian punya pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje nan absurd seputar ujian? Para Hetalia pasti dengan senang hati akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan jawaban yang gak kalah gajenya!**

* * *

**Chap 1 : Italy  
**

Italy :Ciao ciao, ve~ Hai, semuanya! Apa kabar, ve~? Semoga kaian baik-baik saja, ve~

Author : Udeh, cepet mulainya, Italy!

Italy : Baiklah, ve~ Ok, aku datang kesini karena permintaan si Author gila untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan-pertanyan aneh dari temen-temen author (yang gak kalah gilanya sama si author) yang (entah kenapa kok bisa) ditujukan ke saya.

Yuk, langsung aja ke pertanyaannya, ve~

Pertanyaan 1 :

Saat ujian, boleh gak nyontek jawaban teman?

Italy : Ve~ Boleh, asalkan jangan nyontek jawaban pengawasnya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 2:

Supaya pintar saat ngerjain ujian gimana ya, Italy?

Italy : Makanlah pasta buatan ku, ve~

* * *

Pertanyaan 3 :

Boleh gak kita bawa guru les di saat ujian?

Italy : Boleh, ve~ Yang gak boleh bawa guru les karate.

* * *

Pertanyaan 4:

Italy, dimana tempat strategis nyimpan kunci jawaban?

Italy : Di boxer German.

* * *

Pertanyaan 5:

Italy, kalau pengawasnya tiba-tiba sakit maag, ginama?

Italy :Kasih aja racun tikus, pasti bakal sembuh (baca : mati).

* * *

Pertanyaan 6 :

Kalau pengawasnya ketiduran saat lagi ngawas, gimana?

Italy : Kuburin aja pengawasnya, biar gak bisa bangun lagi.

* * *

Pertanyaannya 7 :

Sebelum ujuan, boleh gak minta kunci jawaban sama teman?

Italy : Boleh, ve~ yang gak boleh minta kunci rumah pengawasnya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 8:

Pas ujian, boleh minta kunci sama pengawas gak?

Italy : Boleh, selagi pengawasnya bukan orang-orang killer (seperti Sweden, Russia, Belarus, dan Switzerland)

* * *

Pertanyaan 9 :

Gimana cara ngedapatin kunci jawaban dari Denmark saat dia lagi ngawas?

Italy :Bilang kalau Norway bakal mutusin dia kalau dia nggak membagikan kunci jawaban kepada anda.

* * *

Pertanyaan 10 :

Italy, boleh gak nyimpan kunci jawaban di bra?

Italy: Boleh, ve~ yang gak boleh itu nyimpan kunci jawaban di bra pengawas.

* * *

Pertanyaan 11:

Kalau tiba-tiba pengwasnya kesurupan, gimana?

Italy : Panggil Nesia untuk menanyakan roh apa yang masuk ke tubuhnya, ve~. Jika rohnya pinter, tanya isi jawaban ujiannya. Jika rohnya bodoh, suruh Nesia untuk membakarnya hidup-hidup.

* * *

Pertanyaan 12 :

Italy-kun, kalau tiba-tiba pengawasnya lapar, gimana?

Italy : Kasih aja dia dengan pasta yang udah dicampur dengan scone gagal dan obat pencuci perut. Saat dia pergi ke wc akibat efek dari pasta tadi, gunakan itu untuk membarter kunci jawaban.

* * *

Pertanyaan 13 :

Bagaimana cara agar pengawas tidak memandangi kita saat ujian?

Italy : Jangan pernah pake baju uke/istrinya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 14 :

Italy, gimana cara untuk ngedapatin nilai tinggi dari pengawasnya?

Italy : Pacarin aja pengawasnya, Ve~

* * *

Pertanyaan 15 :

Italy, kalau pengawasnya di impor dari fandom tetangga, Kyoya Hibari, gimana tuh cara lolos dari tatapan mautnya?

Italy : Jangan pernah menggunakan style rambut model nanas jika kalian masih pengen hidup, ve~

* * *

Pertanyaan 16 :

Italy, kalau mid semester, boleh gak minta tunjuk sama teman beda kelas lewat sms? kan jawabannya esay.

Italy : Boleh, ve~ asalkan smsnya jangan nyasar ke nomor pengawas.

* * *

Pertanyaan 17 :

Italy, mid semester kan esay, nah kalau soal agama disuruh nyari arti ayat, terus kita nggak dapat, gimana tuh?

Italy : Tanya aja sama ustad–ustad yang ada di mesjid terdekat.

* * *

Pertanyaan 18:

Saat ujian mid, boleh gak minta tunjuk sama Spain?

Italy : Boleh, ve~ asal jangan ketahuan sama Romano nii-chan.

* * *

Pertanyaan 19 :

Kalau saat ujian kita tiba-tiba kebelet pipis, tapi pengawasnya galak plus kepalanya botak kayak pitbul gimana?

Italy : Silahkan anda pipisin dan tendang kepalanya, ve~

* * *

Pertanyaan 20 :

Italy-san, kalau pengawasnya si German, gimana?

Italy : Pake seragam tentara dan langsung nari balet dengan gaya ala France di atas meja, ve~ Biar lebih nampak efeknya, ajak semuanya ikutan nari balet dengan gaya yang sama. Dijamin German pasti langsung mati seketika, ve~.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Aduh! KENAPA GUE SEMPET-SEMPETNYA KEPIKIRAN BUAT FIC INI! PADAHAL BESOK MID SEMESTER! GALAU BANGET NIH!

Italy: Sabar tor, sabar.

Hah, kau benar, harus sabar. Ok, gimana para reader, pasti gaje ficnya, kan? Yakan? Yah…. Mau bagaimana lagi, ide ni fic tiba-tiba nongol sendiri waktu belajar matematika tentang logaritma, dan mohon maaf mana tau fic ini ada kemiripa dengan fic-fic yang ada di fandom lain atau fandom ini, saya tidak berniat mengcopas atau menyalinnya, ni fic murni dari isi kepala gue dan pertanyaan gaje temen saya.

Ok, dari pada banyak bacot, silahkan di review fic ini ya. Seperti biasa, flame tidak diterima!

**Note : Bagi yang pengen request pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje seputar ujiian dan para nation yang akan dimunculkan minggu depan, silahkan beritau saya lewat review ya! **


	2. Chap 2 : America

**Tittle : Akibat Bertanya Pada Para Hetalia Tentang Ujian**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, absurd, gaje, acak-acakan, ancur, nista, dll**

**Summary : Kalian punya pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje nan absurd seputar ujian? Para Hetalia pasti dengan senang hati akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan jawaban yang gak kalah gajenya!**

* * *

**Chap 2: America**

America : YOHO! KETEMU LAGI DENGAN GUE YANG HERO INI! HAHAHAHA!

Author : pret, telinga gue mau ancur nih, lu teriaknya keres banget oon!

America : HAHA! Biarin, kan bukan telinga gue yang ancur.

Author : Lu berani ngelawan gue, berarti setelah ini lo gak bakal gue kasih Humburger.

America : HA, TIDAAAK! AMPUN AUTHOR !

Author : Yaudah, cepet sana, jawab sana pertanyaan-pertanyaannya…

America : Baiklah. Yoho minna! Gue dini bakal menjawab pertanyaan kalian seputar ujian dengan jawaban yang keren (baca : ngaco)

Dari pada banyak bacot, yuk kita langsung lihat pertanyaannya…

Pertanyaan 1:

_Dari : dance in strom_

Boleh ga ngasih jawaban IPS di soal Matematika?

America : Boleh. Yang gak boleh ngasih jawaban bahasa Sanseketra di soal Matematika.

* * *

Pertanyaan 2:

_Dari : Lady Raven_

Kalo pas lagi ulangan ngumpetin buku buat nyontek gimana cara biar supaya gak ketahuan?

America : Yah, pinjam jubah tak terlihat punya England atau Harry Poter untuk ngetutupin bukunya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 3 :

_Dari :Christian Vino_

Kalau lapar saat ujian, enaknya makan apa?

America : HUMBURGER!

* * *

Pertanyaan 4 :

_Dari :RaiOnna_

Gimana cara supaya saya dapet nilai tertinggi di sekolah kalau sayanya aja sekolah cuma sampe gerbang?

America : minta tolong England atau Nesia untuk menghipnotis (baca : mengguna-guna) guru anda dari jarak jauh agar guru anda mau memberika nilai tertinggi kepada anda.

* * *

Pertanyaan 5 :

_Dari :RaiOnna_

Gimana kalau ada pertanyaan "mengapa Unisoviet pecah?" lalu saya menjawab "Karena negara api menyerang."?

America : Sah-sah aja tuh jawaban, asal jangan sampai ketahuan sama Russia.

* * *

Pertanyaan 6 :

_Dari :Darkness Maiden_

Gimana kalo pengawasnya itu Hanyuu/Rena Ryuugu? nanti kan kalo ketauan Hanyuu/Rena-kan jadi menyeramkan banget...

America: Ok, gue bisa jawab yang si Renanya aja, ya. Kirim SMS ke dia dengan kata-kata mujarab yaitu…"Kamu adalah orang paling cute di dunia" Kalau dia nanya sia ayang ngirim tu sms, tunjuk sembarang orang yang numpang lewat di luar kelas. Dijamin dai langsung ngejar orang itu, dan saat itulah kalian bisa nyontek atau barteran jawaban tanpa takut akan ketahuan olehnya.

Kalau ketahuan, ajak semua temanmu untuk berseru "YOU ARE SUPER CUTE, SUPER CUTE, SUPER CUTE" Gue jamin dia pasti ngak bakal membunuh kalian dengan pisau gedenya itu.

* * *

Pertanyaan 7 :

_Dari :Darkness Maiden_

Gimana kalo pertanyaan ujiannya begini : 'Sudah berapa kali kau nyemein cowok sekelasmu?'

America : Jawab aja 50 kali, hehehe…

Author : _Ternyata si America gak kalah sedengnya dengan si om-om mesum dari France itu._

* * *

Pertanyaan 8 :

_Dari :Aihara Aya_

Kalo pengawas nya Russia atau Dark Japan, gimana tuh cara nyonteknya?

America : Kalau Russia, bilang kalau Belarus mencari nya dan akan dating ke lokal ini, dia pasti bakal kabur mencari tempat persembunyian yang aman. Sementara itu, kalian langsung nyontek dan barter jawaban.

Kalau Dark Japan, bilang kalau China pengen ngajak perang, dijamin dia pasti langsung ngibrit dari kelas kalian sambil bawa-bawa katana. Nah saat itulah kalian nyontek berjamaah.

* * *

Pertanyaan 9 :

_Dari :Aihara Aya_

Kalo kamu ujian dan ada pertanyaan, "Siapa aja pair yang menurutmu cocok di fandom Hetalia?", kamu bakal jawab apa?

Author : Ini gue yang jawab, ya. Pair yang bakal gue jawab adalah… USUK! FrUk, USCan, Spamano, RussPruss, SpaAust, GerIta, dan semua pair yaoi yang ada di hetalia! HAHAHA!

America : Gue setuju sama Author.

* * *

Pertanyaan 10 :

_Dari :Aihara Aya_

Kalo ada soal agama suruh nulis ayat tapi lupa, gimana cara nyonteknya?Kan susah

America : Bilang sama para pengawas kalau SUJU bakal konser di sekolah anda (dan pastikan teman anda tau kalau ini hanyalah tipuan muslihat untuk membuyarkan perhatian pengawas), tu pengawas pasti pada kocar-kacir keluar ruangan untuk menyaksikannya, dan disaat itulah kalian bisa menyontek jawaban agamanya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 11 :

_Dari :Christian Vino_

Gimana kalau pengawasnya si Russia sadist?

America : perasaan yang satu ini udah gue jawablah.

Author : Emang udah, tapi gaya bahasanya aja yang lain.

America : Oh, yaudah, karena gue orang baik hati dan tidak sombong, maka gue bakal menjawab pertanyaan ini.

Ok, selain yang gue bilang diatas tadi, ada lagi nih cara satu lagi. Sodorin Prussia di hadapain Russia dengan tubuh yang terikat-ikat dengan tali rapia tanpa mengenakan baju sedikit pun, dijamin Russia pasti membawa lari Prussia ke kamar terdekat.

* * *

Pertanyaan 12 :

_Dari :Christian Vino_

Kalau ujian pengawasnya Belarus, gimana?

America : Bilang kalau tadi Russia baru lewat sambil membopong Prussia ke kamar terdekat. Saat Belarus pergi dari kelas, kalian langsung barter jawaban secepat mungkin sebelum sebelum dia datang.

* * *

Pertanyaan 13 :

_Dari :Christian Vino_

Pas ujian lagi nyontek, eh ketahuan sama pengawas, gimana tuh?

America : Anda pura-pura kesurupan aja. Biar pengawsnya panik.

* * *

Pertanyaan 14 :

_Dari :Aihara Aya_

Kalo aku dapat nilai jelek, apa yang harus aku lakukan?

America : Pergi ke mbah dukun Nesia dan minta agar guru yang memberi nilai anda jelek tadi diguna-gunain untuk membuat nilai anda yg tadinya jelek menjadi bagus.

* * *

Pertanyaan 15 :

_Dari : Christian Vino_

Kalau salah satu teman kalian kesurupan dikelas saat ujian, gimana?

America : Suruh pengawasnya pergi mencari ustad, disaat itu pula kalian tanya isi jawabannya sama teman kalian yang kesurupan tadi, pasti dia dapat menjawabnya dengan benar.

* * *

Pertanyaan 16 :

_Dari : Christian Vino_

Boleh gak main gitar saat ujian?

America : Boleh, asal jangan main ML-an saat ujian. #Bletak

* * *

Pertanyaan 17 :

_Dari : Christian Vino_

Kalau pengawasnya mukanya berparas uke, apa yang akan anda lakukan?

Author : ampun ni Aniki sarap ngapain nanyanya yang kayak beginian?!

America : AH, gak apa, yang namanya pertanyaan pasti akan gue jawab dengan keheroan gue, hahahaha!

Author : Dasar sarap!

America : Ok, yang bakal gue lakuin adalah memp****** dia walau itu saat ujian.

* * *

Pertanyaan 18 :

_Dari :Christian Vino_

Gimana cara agar bisa jadi pintar tanpa belajar dan tanpa obat?

America : Datang ke mbah England, minta ama dia untuk membuat anda pintar dengan menggunakan sihir.

* * *

Pertanyaan 19 :

_Dari : Christian Vino_

Setelah ujian un, boleh gak langsung keluar tanpa menunggu jam ujiannya habis?

America : Boleh aja, asal jangan keluar saat pengawas sedang membagikan lembaran ujian dan jawabannya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 20 :

_Dari : Sammy_

Kalau udah selesai menjawab pertanyaan ujian, lalu kita ragu dengan jawaban kita sendiri, boleh gak kita buka buku untuk memastikan jawaban kita benar?

America : Boleh, asalkan anda duduk di tempat yang strategis.

.

.

.

TBC

* * *

Author : Uduh, akhirnya yang ini selesai juga.

America : Kenape gue gak ditamplin yang terakhir aja tor?

Author : Gak bagus! Elo itu enaknya muncul pertama setelah Italy. Yang muncul terakhir itu orang awesome

Prussia : berarti gue dong?

Author ; Bukan! Lo tu asem, bukan awesome!

Prussia : *Pundung di pojokan*

Author : Ok lah, YO para readers yang awesome, maaf ya kalau saya telat mempublishkan fic ini, maklum, setelah mid, saya disibukan dengan lomba animasi. Tapi yang penting, ini udah di publis. Ok daripada banyak bacot, silahkan di review fic sableng ini ya! Flame tidak diterima! Dan terima kasih banyak atas review dan sumbangan pertanyaan dari para readers yang awesome! Maaf ya, kalau ada pertanyaan kalian yang belum terjawab. Tapi jangan khawatir, pertanyaan kalian akan terjawab oleh para character anda inginkan.

Sekian, dan…

All : BYE-BYE! *langsung menghilang ditelan cahaya*

**Note : Untuk chapter depan, yang akan muncul adalah Prussia! Jadi, kalian bisa request pertanyaan –pertanyaan seputar ujian yang akan dijawab oleh Prussia dengan cara memberitau saya lewat review, ok! **


	3. chap 3 : Mr Asem, Prussia

**Tittle : Akibat Bertanya Pada Para Hetalia Tentang Ujian**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, absurd, gaje, acak-acakan, ancur, nista, dll**

**Summary : Kalian punya pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje nan absurd seputar ujian? Para Hetalia pasti dengan senang hati akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan jawaban yang gak kalah gajenya!**

* * *

**Chap 3 : Mr Asem, Prussia**

Prussia : AUTHOR! GANTI TUH TULISAN YANG DIATAAAASSS!

Author : Diganti? Itu kan udah cocok dengan muke lo yang asem.

Prussia : Gak! Muka gue awesome, bukan asem!

Author : Kalau gue bilang asem ya asem.

Prussia : Awesome!

Author : Asem!

Prussia : Awesome!

Author : Asem!

Prussia : Awesome!

Nesia: Udeh–udeh! Ni kita kapan mulainya ni?!

Prussia : Iya, ya. Ok! Gue Mr awesome (baca : Asem) ini akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan sableng dari kalian dengan jawaban yang gak kalah sablengnya! Hahahaha! #ditimpuk pake batubata.

Tanpa abc, langsung saja kita ke pertanyaannya!

Pertanyaan 1:

_Dari :__Sindy Beilschmidt_

punya ide buat pengawasnya biar gk liat kita waktu tukeran jawaban?

Prussia : Orang awesome punya 1000 ide cemerlang kalau soal ini, salah satunya bilang ke pengawas anda kalau H. Roma Irama atau Justin bieber baru lewat di samping kelas anda, saat pengawas itu melihat keluar, kalian langsung tukeran jawaban.

* * *

Pertanyaan 2:

_Dari : Sindy Beilschmidt_

Dapet nilai gede cara mudah dan cepat(tanpa contek)?

Prussia : Sebelum ujian, minum ramuan pembuat pintar dari Nesia.

* * *

Pertanyaan 3 :

_Dari : Sndy Beilschmidt_

Cara awesome (baca : asem) ngusir pengawas biar bisa nyontek bebas!

Prussia : Bilang kalau anaknya disandra Russia untuk dijadikan babu. Pasti pengawas itu langsung ngacir dari kelas kalian dan kalian bisa nyontek sepuasnya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 4 :

_Dari :_ _Star-BeningluvArthur_

Boleh nggak tidur pas ujian padahal jam ujian belum selesai?

Prussia : Boleh, yang gak boleh nidurin pengawasnya, kesesesese

* * *

Pertanyaan 5 :

_Dari : HarunoZuka_

kalau lagi ngerjain soal fisika, waktu mepet udah mau abis dan belum keisi semua, terus tiba" kebelet pipis. Saya harus gimana?

Prussia : Isi dulu jawaban fisikanya, kalau udah gak tahan… anda langsung aja ke wc sambil bawa kertas soal dan jawaban dan jangan lupa penanya juga ke wc. Kan selesai deh urusannya, ngerjain jawaban fisika sambil pipis. Kesesesesese…

* * *

Pertanyaan 6 :

_Dari :HarunoZuka_

gimana caranya nyontek kalau dapet pengawas yg punya byakugan(matanya kemana")?

Prussia : sebelum anda nyontek, semprot mata si pengawas dengan air yang udah dicampur dengan lada atau cabe. Dijamin pengawasnya pasti keluar ruangan dan kalian bisa nyontek deh.

* * *

Pertanyaan 7 :

_Dari :_ _Star-BeningluvArthur_

Gimana caranya nyontek tanpa ketahuan , padahal yang jaga si Sweden sama Russia?

Prussia : Kalau si Sweden, sodorin Finland dengan pose yang hot, dijamin mata Sweden pasti tertuju ke Finland, gunakan kesempatan itu untuk nyontek.

Kalau Russia, bilang sama dia kalau Belarus bakal datang ke ruangan ini, dia pasti percaya dan langsung nyondok di bawah meja. Gunakan kesempatan itu untuk nyontek.

* * *

Pertanyaan 8:

_Dari :_ _Zwart-Tumsa Matar. 564_

Kalau ada pertanyaan 'Berapa kali S. Italy alias Romano menyemei Spain dalam balutan baju Mafia sedangkan Spain mengenakan baju bajak lautnya dan direkam oleh N. Italy alias Veneziano dan disaksikan oleh BTT minus Spain?' jawabannya apa?

Author : *ngebayangin adegan yaoi**langsung tepar sambil mimisan*

Prussia : OH! Itu, yah… kalau gak salah sih lima belas kali, kesesesese~

* * *

Pertanyaan 9 :

_Dari :_ _Zwart-Tumsa Matar. 564_

kalau pertanyaannya tentang 'berapa kali dan kapan Veneziano mengatakan dirinya lebih awesome dari Prussia' gimana jawabnya?

Prussia : APA! OMG! MANA TUH SI VENEZIANO, GUE HAJAR DIA! SEENAKNYA AJA BILANG KALAU DIRINYA LEBIH AWESOME DARI GUE YANG AWESOME! *ngamuk-ngamuk gak jelas*

Author : *mukul kepala Prussia dengan gitar Spain* Berisik!

Prussia : *tepar seketika*

Author : Ok, akan ku jawab pertanyaan ini. Ehm.. kalau gak salah, si N. Italy bilang dirinya lebih awesome dari Prussia tiga kali di depan kakaknya, Romano.

* * *

Pertanyaan 10 :

_Dari : __Zwart-Tumsa Matar. 564_

Takut ketahuan pervert, tapi selain jawaban 'Makanan-minuman buatan Indonesia serta Indonesia sendiri dan sp**ma uke-nya' dari pertanyaan 'apa makanan/minuman favorit Netherlands' apa ada jawaban lain yang bagus dan mendukung hint yaoi?

Prussia : *Baru bangun dari alam kubur* *ngebaca pertanyaannya* Nggak ada si author disini kan?

Narrator : Dia lagi tidur.

Prussia : Syukur deh. Selain itu apa ya? Gue rasa jawabannya itu aja udah cukup.

* * *

Pertanyaan 11 :

_Dari : __Zwart-Tumsa Matar. 564_

Kalau pas ujian disetelin lagu galau tentang jadi pihak ke-tiga hubungan dan rasa cinta yang berubah menjadi rada hampa gimana reaksinya Scotland? Dia 'kan jadi selingkuhannya UK dari US, tuh!

Prussia : Reaksinya pasti bengong kayak orang oon, kesesese…* ngebayangin muka oon Scott* HAHAHAHAHA!

* * *

Pertanyaan 12 :

_Dari : __Zwart-Tumsa Matar. 564_

Apa yang harus Saya lakukan kalau membawa pacar/uke yang beda sekolah ke ruang ujian sambil BD*M-an plus B*ndage di depan Russia/Japan/Male!Indonesia/Belarus/Hungary?

Prussia : Sebaiknya pacar/uke disembunyikan di toilet dari pada di jepret-jepret (baca : difoto-foto) sama si Indonesia/Hungary/Japan, di apa-apain sama Russia, dan dimutilasi sama Belarus karena cemburu sama pacar/uke anda yang sukses membuat mata Russia tertuju padanya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 13:

_Dari : Darkness Maiden_

Kalau pengawasnya Shion Sonozaki gimana? Terus tiba-tiba ada pertanyaan begini di soal ujian :  
- Apakah Houjou Satoshi mati?  
a. Gue bunuh  
b. Mati  
c. Hidup (mungkin)

Prussia : Bilang kalau Satoshi sudah menunggu di pintu depan rumahnya untuk mengajaknya kencan, dijamin Sonozaki langsung pergi kerumahnya dan kalian bisa nyontek sepuasnya.

Apakah Houjou Satoshi mati? Mp… gue jawab yang C aja.

* * *

Pertanyaan 14 :

_Dari : Darkness Maiden_

Gimana kalo pengawasnya selalu bisa ngawasin kamu dan diam-diam dia udah masang kamera segede mikroba du kertas ujian?

Prussia : Terpaksa anda harus permisi ke toilet sambil membawa kertas soal. Lalu, tanya isi jawabannya sama teman anda lewat via sms. Setelah dapat jawaban, anda langsung hafalin semua isi jawabannya. Kalau udah hafal, anda langsung pergi ke kelas dan menjawab pertanyaan dengan jawaban yang kamu hafal tadi.

* * *

Pertanyaan 15:

_Dari : Darkness Maiden_

Gimana kalo pengawasnya saya dan ada pertanyaan :  
- Pair apa yang Darkness Maiden suka?

Prussia : Mp… apa ya? OK! Pair yang anda suka itu… KaitoxLen, Germancest, UsxUk, Prussia alias gue x Hungary, Netherland x Indonesia, German x Italy.

Udah deh, segitu aja gue bingung mau jawab apa lagi, dan maaf kalau ada jawaban gue jang salah, ya. Dan jangan penggal kepala gue kalau jawabannya salah! *Nangis kejer*

* * *

Pertanyaan 16:

_Dari : Kyer_

kalo misalnya pas ujian ada guru kayak England dan disodori makan Scone apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

Prussia : Gue bakal ngebuang Sconenya dan melanjutkan menjawab soal ujian.

* * *

Pertanyaan 17 :

_Dari: Kyer_

pas ujian, kamu tidak sengaja melihat pengawas kamu yang kayak England lagi pip-pip-pip-pip sama pengawas yang kayak Amerika apa yang akan kamu lakukan?

Prussia : yang akan gue lakukan adalah… menjawab pertanyaan ujian dulu, tapi handycamp gue hidupin untuk ngerekam adegan itu. Setelah selesai menjawab, baru nonton adegan itu sambil ngerekamnya. Lumanyan kalau dijual ke Hungary dan Japan, kesesesese~

* * *

Pertanyaan 18 :

_Dari : Mokakoshi_

Jika ada pertanyaan dari game Ib kayak:  
Ib akan bersama siapa di endingnya?  
a. Abang Garry  
b. Mary  
c. Forever alone

Jawabnya apa? :"D

Prussia : Karena otak gue lagi error, gue jawab B dah.

* * *

Pertanyaan 19 :

_Dari :_ _Mokakoshi_

Gimana caranya nyontek lewat handphone tanpa ketahuan guru? :3

Prussia : Letakkan Hp anda di meja, lalu tutup hp anda dengan jubah tak terlihatnya England.

* * *

Pertanyaan 20 :

_Dari : Victoria Harrow_

Prussia, kalau kita duduknya didepan pengawas, terus kita mau nyontek, gimana tuh?

Prussia : Bilang ke pengawas kalau kepala sekolah memanggilnya, saat dia pergi, gunakan kesempatan itu untuk nyontek.

* * *

Pertanyaan 21 :

_Dari :_ _Shara Flea Kirkland_

Gimana kalo pengawasnya Adolf Hitler, Benito Mussolini, dan Kaisar Hirohito?

Prussia : Bilang kalau Negara Allied Force nantangin perang ke mereka bertiga, djamin mereka langsung pergi ke pangkalan militer terdekat.

* * *

Pertanyaan 22 :

_Dari :_ _Shara Flea Kirkland_

Mata pelajaran apakah yang paling tersusah menurut kamu? Jawabannya pilih salah satu :  
1) PKN, IPS, dan Agama  
2) Matematika, Bhs. Inggris, dan IPA  
3) PKN, Matematika, dan IPS

Prussia : Gue jawab yang no 2! Serius, mtk ama Ipa itu sukses bener buat otak gue keriting!

* * *

Pertanyaan 23 :

_Dari :_ _Shara Flea Kirkland_

Bagaimana kalo kamu dicontek oleh Austria, 2 teman gengmu yang bernama Bad Touch Trio (France dan Spain, red), dan Nesia-kun?  
1) Kesel dan gak mau berikan jawabannya  
2) Biasa-biasa saja dan langsung beri jawaban soal-nya  
3) Seneng lalu memberikan jawaban soal ke mereka dan menyontek ke mereka lagi.

Prussia : Perasaan gue biasa-biasa aja, jadi gue jawab yang no 2.

* * *

Pertanyaan 24 :

_Dari : Guest_

kalo lupa belajar bagaimana cara biar supaya bisa mengerjakan ujian tanpa mengingat yang ada di buku?

Prussia : Minta ramuan atau jimat keberuntungan ajaibnya Nesia.

* * *

Pertanyaan 25 :

_Dari :Guest_

kalo yang jadi pengawasnya Switzerland gimana?

Prussia : Bilang kalau Austria ngelamar Liechtenstein tanpa seizing dia, pasti dia bakal keluar ruangan dan mencari Austria sambil bawa-bawa pistol AK-47 sambil berteriak "AUSTRIA, KALAU LO BERANI NGELAMAR ADIK GUE, BAKAL GUE DOR DAN GUE KUBUR LO HIDUP-HIDUP!"

* * *

Pertanyaan 26 :

kalo pertanyaannya ada yang seperti ini "sebutkan negara anggota blok timur?"

Prussia : Jawab aja, Russia, terus, gue, Prussia a.k.a Jerman Timur yang awesome ini, kesesesese~

* * *

Pertanyaan 27 :

_Dari : Hazu_

Gimana caranya supaya semua nilai UTS saya sebagus nilai UTS Deutch?

Prussia : Tulis atau copy semua isi jawaban UTS Deutch ke semua lembaran jawaban UTS anda.

* * *

Pertanyaan 28 :

_Dari : __Rhena001_

Kasih tau tips nyontek yang jitu dong, kalo yang ngawas adek lu, Germany?

Prussia :Suruh France datang ke lokal anda saat ujian dan suruh dia nari hula-hula kayak yang di Hawai itu tuh, dijamin West langsung pergi ke wc buat muntah darah.

* * *

Pertanyaan 29:

_Dari :_ _IzuYume SaitouKa_

Kalo pas lagi ujian dikasih 50 soal, nah sementara cuma ngisi 1 soal, itu gimana?

Prussia : Ngak apa-apa Cuma satu yang kerisi, yang lainnya jawab menurut insting atau nyontek aja.

* * *

Pertanyaan 30 :

_Dari :_ _IzuYume SaitouKa_

Kalo pas ujian elektronika buka google boleh gak?

Prussia : Boleh, yang gak boleh, buka atau bajak fb pengawas.

* * *

Pertanyaan 31

_Dari : dance in strom_

Boleh ga minta nomor HP Hongaria?

Prussia : Boleh, yang gak boleh minta no hp pacar/uke pengawasnya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 32 :

_Dari :_ _IzuYume SaitouKa_

Naruh buku cetak di atas meja sementara pengawasnya mukanyaa seserem Orochimaru gimana?

Prussia : Tenang aja, puji dia kalau bakat tarian ularnya sangat 'awesome menurut Tsunade yang lagi ngadain kontes ajang mencari bakat. Pasti dia langsung pergi ke konoha untuk nunjukin bakatnya ke Hokage dan para juri.

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

Aurhor : *melongo* Waw, nggak nyangka gue pertanyaannya bisa nyampe 30 lebih.

Prussia : Hah, author, ada air? Mulut gue kkering nih!

Author : Oh ada…

Prussia : Dimana?

Author : Di got..

Prussia : Lo pengen gue minum air comberan ape?!

Author : Iye… udah jelas airnya ada di kulkas nanya juga!

Prussia : Oh…

Author : Ehm, hai minna-san, makasih banyak atas review dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kalian. And, silahkan review fic abal saya ini, ya. Seperti biasa, Flame tidak diterima! Dan sekali lagi… makasih atas review dan sumbangan pertanyaannya ya, minna-san!

**Note : Untuk chapter depan, character yang akan muncul adalah Scotland!****Jadi, kalian bisa request pertanyaan–pertanyaan seputar ujian yang akan dijawab oleh ****Scotland**** dengan cara memberitau saya lewat review, ok! **


	4. Chap 4 : Scotland

**Tittle : Akibat Bertanya Pada Para Hetalia Tentang Ujian**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, absurd, gaje, acak-acakan, ancur, nista, dll**

**Summary : Kalian punya pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje nan absurd seputar ujian? Para Hetalia pasti dengan senang hati akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan jawaban yang gak kalah gajenya!**

* * *

**Chap 4 : Scotland**

Author : Scotland, dimane lo?!

Scotland : Gue disini, dibelakang lo *sambil bawa-bawa kampak gede*

Author : Nah, cepet mula- *menoleh ke belakang* BUJU BUSET! Ngapain lu bawa-bawa kampak gede kayak gitu?! Emang lu habis ngebantai orang, hah?!

Scotland : Kagak kok.

Author : BOHONG! Itu lihat! Ada darah di kampak lo!

Scotland : Oh, ini. Ini gue habis memberi pelajaran ke England biar dia gak bakal pernah membuat scone gagal yang hampir membuat gue divonis mati sama dokter.

Author : ITU SIH SAMA AJA DENGAN LO NGEBANTAI ADIK LO TAU!

Scotland : By the way, kapan kita mulainya nih?

Author : Oh iya, cepet mulainya.

Scotland : Ehm, baiklah, saya disini bakal menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje dari kalian. Ok langsung saja ke pertanyaannya

Pertanyaan 1:

_Dari : Mokakoshi_

Gimana cara menyontek tanpa ketahuan ala abang Scotland?

Scotland : Ala gue ya? Kalau ala gue, kasih pengawasnya minuman yang udah dicampur dengan obat tidur, kalau pengawasnya dah tidur, barulah gue nyontek.

* * *

Pertanyaan 2:

_Dari : Mokakoshi_

Gimana cara menjawab pertanyaan seperti ini  
Siapa pacar Indonesia yang sebenarnya (maaf, Netherlands terlalu mainstream):  
A. Japan  
B. Scotland  
C. UK

Scotland : Sudah pasti gue jawab B lah.

* * *

Pertanyaan 3:

_Dari : Mokakoshi_

Gimana cara nyontek massal tanpa ketahuan guru?

Scotland : Bilang ke pengawasnya kalau anaknya lagi disandera France untuk dijadiin babu, saat tu pengawas pergi sambil bawa-bawa parang plus kapak, saat itulah kalian kalian nyontek berjamaah.

* * *

Pertanyaan 4 :

_Dari :_ _Sindy Beilschmidt_

Kalau yg ngawas iggy #dilemparscone versi pirate gimana buat nyontek ya?

Scotland : Bilang kalau trio kwek-kwek…ops, salah. Maksudnya Bad Touch Trio ngajak perang antar pirate, dijamin dia langsung pergi ke armada laut terdekat.

* * *

Pertanyaan 5:

_Dari :_ _Ichigo Kenji_

Tuan Scoot sedang mengawas disuatu kelas, secara sengaja rokok tuan scoot dicuri dan dibuang oleh salah satu murid nakal, apa yang anda lakukan?

Scotland : Bakalan gue bantai tu murid dengan kapak gue!

* * *

Pertanyaan 6 :

_Dari :_ _Ichigo Kenji_

jika ada salah satu murid yang memiliki alis sama tebal dengan tuan Scott, apa yang akan tuan lakukan?

Scotland : Yah bakal gue cukur alisnya dengan sadist, gue sebagai kakak gak bakal ngebiarkan trend mark keluarga kami di copy sama orang lain.

* * *

Pertanyaan 7 :

_Dari :_ _Ichigo Kenji_

jika ada seorang murid perempuan yang naksir dan nembak tuan Scoot apa yang akan tuan Scoot lakukan?

Scotland : Yah bakal gue tolak lah, kan gue udah punya gebetan.

Author : Hayo, siapa tuh gebetannya?

Scotland : Ada deh, anak kecil nggak boleh tau

Author : GUE BUKAN ANAK KECIL!

* * *

Pertanyaan 8 :

_Dari :_ _Darkness Maiden_

Gimana kalo... pengawasnya Sonozaki Mion?

Scotland : Kalau misalnya dia sudah buat peraturan dikelas saat ujian, jangan pernah untuk mencoba melanggar peraturannya, karena kalau tidak, kalian akan dipermalukan di depan sekolah.

* * *

Pertanyaan 9 :

_Dari :_ _Darkness Maiden_

Kalau pertanyaannya begini :  
Apakah anda Incest?  
- Ya  
- Tidak  
Jika ya, anda jadi uke atau seme?

Jika anda seme, anda nyemein siapa?

Scotland : Jawabannya Ya. Kalau disuruh milih, gue mending jadi seme lah. Kalau gue jadi seme, gue akan nyemein adik gue (baca : Wales, England), Nesia, dan lainnya yang pengen gue semein.

Author : _Dasar_ _pervert_

* * *

Pertanyaan 10:

_Dari :Mina Miyaguchi_

Apa yang harus saya lakukan jika ingin mendapat nilai bagus di pelajaran biologi yang bener-bener bikin botak?

Scotland : Gampang, pacarin aja guru biologinya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 11:

_Dari :Mina Miyaguchi_

Tanyain ke Arthur dong, mantra apa yang bagus buat ngehapal pelajaran bahasa. saya oke aja kalau di suruh bikin karya tulis, tapi kalau pilgan minta di sobek kertasnya!

Scotland : Paling dia (baca: Arhur) bilang avrakedavra

* * *

Pertanyaan 12 :

_Dari :Mina Miyaguchi_

UTS saya ada pelajaran olahraga, gimana cara ngebujuk gurunya biar pelajaran olahraganya di ganti ke praktek aja?

Scotland : Gunain segala cara dari mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyes, kitty eyes sampai dengan cerita mengharukan yang sengaja anda buat-buat, pasti lama-lama guru itu muak dan akhirnya mengganti ujiannya ke praktek.

* * *

Pertanyaan 13 :

_Dari : Victoria Harrow_

Kalau misalkan kita lagi serius-seriusnya ngerjain soal, terus tiba-tiba sekolahnya kebakaran gimana?

Scotland : Selamatin soal dan jawaban anda dan langsung pergi ke tempat yang aman dari api.

* * *

Pertanyaan 14 :

_Dari : Victoria Harrow_

Minta cara ampuh mencontek waktu tes lisan dong!

Scotland : Sebenarnya gue jarang lolos waktu ujian test lisan, tapi apa boleh buat. Caranya, yah... anda diam-diam rekam jawaban test lisan teman anda yang dijamin bener 100%.

* * *

Pertanyaan 15 :

_Dari : Victoria Harrow_

Kalau tesnya disuruh baca ayat yang panjang bener dan harus pake tajwid (cara bacanya) sementara baca Al-Fatihah aja masih belepotan, gimana tuh?

Scotland : Panggil ustad dimesjd terdekat untuk membantu anda membaca ayat yang panjang itu.

* * *

Pertanyaan 16 :

_Dari :Nyasar-tan_

Kalo misalnya besok tes sejarah Indonesia tapi saya malah kepikiran macem-macem headcanon gimana dong?

Scotland : Usahakan kepala anda untuk tdk mikir yang macam-macam saat ada pertanyaan yang (menurut anda) aneh dari guru anda.

* * *

Pertanyaan 17 :

_Dari :Nyasar-tan_

Kalau pas di tengah ujian itu terus lo tiba-tiba nangis karena soal sejarahnya itu membangkitkan otp feels-mu gimana?

Scotland : Setidaknya gue tahan tangis gue biar gak menggelegar disetiap ruangan dan melanjutkan ngerjain soalujian sambil nahan tangis.

* * *

Pertanyaan 18 :

_Dari : Oricchi_

Scott, pernah ngalamin ketahuan nyontek sama pengawas ga? Kalau pernah, pengawasnya siapa dan reaksinya gimana?

Scotland : Pernah banget, dua kali malah. Pertama, ketahuan sama kakaknya Russia, Ukraine, reaksinya yah... Dia gak marah sih, gue hanya disuruh bersiin kelas dari kelas X1 sampai X4. Yah itu masih mending dari pada yang kedua! Yang kedua ketahuan ama Russia! Buset gila! Reaksinya dia langsng berkolkol ria dengan aura yandare andalannya sambil nodongin pipa kramat yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana. Refleks gue langsung kabur dari kelas. Untungnya dia gak ngejar gue, tapi... kelas gue hampir hancur gara-gara aura yandarenya.

Author : Lo curhat atau apa sih?

Scotland : Gue gak curhat kok.

Author : terus?

Scotland : cerita...

* * *

Pertanyaan 19 :

_Dari : Kuchiki Snow_

Gimana cara ampuh supaya gak ketahuan nyontek sementara ruangannya diawasin pake CCTV?

Scotland : Hancurin CCTV nya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 20 :

_Dari :_ _LalaNur Aprilia_

Scotland! Kalo misalnya ada pertanyaan kayak begini gimana?  
Scotlandia merupakan negara yang...  
(1. Terbuang  
(2. Tergelo  
(3. Maju  
Scotland mau milih yang mana?

Scotland : Gue pasti milih yang no 3 lah!

* * *

Pertanyaan 21 :

_Dari :_ _LalaNur Aprilia_

Gimana caranya kalo yang ngawas orangnya serem kayak Hiruma yangsuka bawa senjata di Eyeshield 21 ato yang suka mukulin orang kayak Agon ato yang suka matahin tulang orang kayak Gaou gimana?!

Scotland : Ubah sikap anda menjadi manis semanis-manisnya di depan mereka. Pasti mereka tidak akan melihat anda saat ujian dan anda bisa nyontek deh.

* * *

Pertanyaan 22 :

_Dari : Gue Yang Awesome_

Kalo di lembar soal Sejarah ada pertanyaan 'bagaimana Prussia bisa ilang?' jawabnya harus gmn?

Scotland : Jawabannya buat aja 'Karena di jadiin babu khusus oleh Russia'

* * *

Pertanyaan 23 :

_Dari : Gue Yang Awesome_

Kalo pengawasnya Romano gimana tuh?

Scotland : Sodorin satu ton tomat tepat didepan mukanya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 24 :

_Dari : MiiGiiChan04_

Merek pensil paling bagus buat UN apa ya?

* * *

Scotland : Snowman

Pertanyaan 25 :

_Dari : MiiGiiChan04_

Kalo misalnya pengawasnya Liechtenstein gimana caranya?

Scotland : Jangan pernah buat dia nangis kalau gak mau ditembak mati oleh Switzerland.

* * *

Pertanyaan 26 :

_Dari : MiiGiiChan04_

Kalo misalnya lagi ujian terus pengawasnya nawarin pict USUK gimana?

Scotland : Pandangin pict USUK nya sambil ngisi jawaban ujian.

* * *

Pertanyaan 27 :

_Dari : MiiGiiChan04_

Cara paling dewa buat nyontek gimana?

Scotland : Coba kalau mau nyontek kunci jawaban atau apa lah namanya, letakkan contekan anda di meja ujian, lalu pakein jubah tak terlihatnya England.

.

.

.

TBC~

* * *

Author : UGYAAAAAAA! GUE TELAT UPDATENYA!

Scotland : Hoy, caps lock, oi!

Author : NAPA CAPS LOCK GUE, HAH?

Scotland : Itu, hidup, nanti jebol caps locknya gue gak tanggung jawab, lho.

Author: OH IYA. *matiincaps lock* Ok, udah mati kan?

Scotland : ...Udah...

Author : UWAAAAA! GOMEN MINNA SAN! UPDATENYA TELAT! Soalnya saya lagi sibuk banget beberapa bulan ini sampai-sampai ngebuka internet, cuma untuk ngedownload ama nyari tugas doang. Itu pun waktu satu minggu sebelum ujian, waktu saya niatnya mau ngeupdate ni fic, eh malah kena DBD dan dengan sangat 'terpaksa' saya harus mendekap dirumah sakit selama satu minggu gara-gara trombosit saya cuma 73! HUEEEEEE!

Scotland: Lu curchol ya, thor?

Author: Kagak, curhat!

Scotland : Gue gak butuh curhatan lo.

Author : Gue gak curhat sama the way, silahkan review fic gaje saya ini ya!

Scotland : Seperti biasa, flame tidak diterima!

Author & Scotland: Ok, saatnya kami pamit dulu. Bye!

**Note : Untuk chapter depan, yang akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian adalah... France! OK, bagi yang punya pertanyaa-pertanyaan absurd seputar ujian, silahkan beritahu saya lewat review ya! **


	5. Chap 5 : Om Pervert France

**Tittle : Akibat Bertanya Pada Para Hetalia Tentang Ujian**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia Axis Power © Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Warning : OOC, absurd, gaje, acak-acakan, ancur, nista, dll**

**Summary : Kalian punya pertanyaan-pertanyaan gaje nan absurd seputar ujian? Para Hetalia pasti dengan senang hati akan menjawab pertanyaan kalian dengan jawaban yang gak kalah gajenya!**

* * *

**Chap 5 : Om _Pervert _France**

France : AUTHOR! GANTI TUH NAMA! GAK INDAH BANGET DEH!

Author : Terserah gue dong, kan gue Authornya. Siapa kali lo nyuruh-nyuruh gue?!

France : Gue ini adalah seorang yang mengenal apa arti keindahan lebih dari siapapun, hohoho!

Author : Emang lu tau apa artinya keindahan itu hah?!

France : Ya taulah, secara gue adalah seorang koki plus seniman berbakat di dunia! *Mulai kumat narsisnya*

Author : Narsis banget lu, ah! Sesama seniman jangan kayak gitu dong! Nyesel gue jadiin lo narasumber yang kelima! Mending gue cabut dari sini dan mencari narasumber yang keenam! *Ngambek*

France : Eh, tunggu mon ami! Jangan ngambek dong! Iya-iya deh, gue minta maap. Nah sekarang, apa yang harus ku lakukan?

Author : Jawab tuh pertanyaan! *judesnya kumat*

France : B-baiklah... Halo mon ami! Abang disini akan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kalian semua dengan kasih sayang dan penuh cinta, honhonhon! *kumat deh penyakitnya*

Ayo, langsung ke pertanyaannya.

Pertanyaan 1 :

_Dari : MiiGiiChan04_

Kalo pengawasnya Seychelles terus waktu ujian malah ditawarin ikan gimana?

France : Puji dia dengan kata-kata yang romantis, dan kalau dia nawarin ikan, ambil aja ikannya. Kan lumayan dapet ikan gratis.

* * *

Pertanyaan 2 :

_Dari : MiiGiiChan04_

kalo ada pertanyaan "Mengapa England selalu tsundere setiap ketemu USA?" Gimana jawabnya?

France : Karena dia tidak mau mengakui perasaannya terhadap USA~

* * *

Pertanyaan 3 :

_Dari : MiiGiiChan04_

Kalo misalnya mau nanya *baca : nyontek*/ngasih jawaban lewat sms tapi hapenya lowbatt gimana?

France : Cari tempat changger terdekat.

* * *

Pertanyaan 4 :

_Dari : MiiGiiChan04_

kalo ada pertanyaan "Apa nama akun twitter England?" Gimana jawabnya?

France : Jawab aja " Engl4dunyu4nd4l4y

England : *tiba-tibanongol* ENAK AJA LU NGEBAJAK DAN MENGGANTI NAMA AKUN TWITTER GUE DENGAN NAMAYANG SUPER ALAY KAYAK GITU BLODY FROG!$$rt$%%$##$%^&**((&^

Author : Ya ampun, kata-kata mutiara yang bisa membuat telinga pecah. Yup, lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya!

* * *

Pertanyaan 5 :

_Dari :Mina Miyaguchi_

France kalo gurunya Sey gimana bujuknya biar gue bisa nyontek? apa saya bawa kamu aja, ya...?

France : Bilang kalau anda akan membeli semua ikannya kalau dia mengizinkan anda untuk menyontek. Tapi kalau mau bawa saya juga boleh kok. Honhonhonhon.

* * *

Pertanyaan 6 :

_Dari :Mina Miyaguchi_

Kalau di pelajaran olahraga pas ambil nilai gimana cara yang bagus biar saya mau nge'modus' kekakak kelas yang saya suka-dan kelasnya olahraga barengan saya- tanpa ngerusak konsentrasi main basket?

France : Ni nge modus maksudnya ngenembak kakak kelas gitu? Pas waktu ambil nilai basket? Oh... Yah... anda ambil aja dulu nilai basketnya. Lalu ajak kakak kelas anda ke tempat yg agak sepi, setelah itu baru lah nge'modus ' kakak kelas anda.

* * *

Pertanyaan 7 :

_Dari : Mina Miyaguchi_

kalau saya tes speaking gimana nyonteknya? sementara gurunya sekelas Yuno gasai dan tiap murid beda pertanyaan TT?

France : Cara satu-satunya adalah... hafalin aja kamus beserta tensis-tensisnya dan buku yg anda punya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 8:

_Dari : __Sindy Beilschmidt_

tes bahasa Inggris tapi listening! gimana tuh? baca aja masih belepotan apalagi ngedengerin orang ngomong wasweswos nggak jelas gitu...  
dan itu cuma diulang 2 kaliiii!

France : Panggil England untuk membantu tes listening anda.

* * *

Pertanyaan 9 :

_Dari : Star-BeningluvArthur_

Kak, kalau misalnya yang jaga ujian itu mesam-mesem terus kayak si Russia tapi aura gelap kayak DARK!Belarus gimana?

France : Cari tempat duduk strategis biar gak dideketin ama tuh pengawas. Bila perlu tutup tubuh anda menggunakan jubah tak terlihat England .

* * *

Pertanyaan 10 :

_Dari : Star-BeningluvArthur_

Kalau misal yang jaga ujian itu semua makhluk halusnya Nesia gimana coba?

France : Panggil Nesia untuk memulangkan kembali mahluk-mahluk halusnya ke alamnya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 11 :

_Dari : Star-BeningluvArthur_

Kalau besok ada ujian Biologi sama Sejarah, abang *hoeekk France milih mana yang dipelajarin? Biologi? Apa Sejarah? Dan dengan cara apa?

France : Mending gue milih sejarah. Kalau si Author, pasti milih biologi, maklum anak ipa.

Author : Wush! Apa sih lu!

France : Dengan cara...Browsing plus chattingan.

Author : Hah? Emang bisa?!

Fance : Kan, ini cara gila lu waktu ngebaca buku...*ditabok author*

* * *

Pertanyaan 12 :

_Dari : Rasendriya Upik_

Kak France, kalo seandainya di ujian itu ada soal dimana anda dijodohin ama Kak Nesia gimana? stuju ato kagak? oh ya BTW, jangan ampe Netherland tau soal ini. gue bisa di kaplok nanti!

France : Saya setuju banget! Aman, si Nether gak bakal tau soal ini kok!

* * *

Pertanyaan 13 :

_Dari : Tomato Bun_

Jika kamu duduk di antara England dan Male!Monaco sewaktu kamu ujian, apa yang kamu lakukan?

a. Menyemei mereka berdua.  
b. Minta jawaban (kalo soalnya susah).  
c. Kedua-duanya.

France : Abang akan senang hati akan memilih yang C.

* * *

Pertanyaan 14

_Dari : Tomato Bun_

Gimana kalo pengawasmu adalah Tsubasa Ozora (dari Captain Tsubasa)?

France : Letakin bola di meja dia melihat bola itu, pasti dia keluar dan bermain bola.

* * *

Pertanyaan 15 :

_Dari : Tomato Bun_

Jika ada soal 'Bagaimanakan ber -piip- dengan uke anda', kamu mau jawab apa?

France : Bagaimana? Ya harus hot lah! Pertama *piiip* lalu *piip**piiip* setelah itu *piiip**piiip**piiip**piiip**piiip*

Author : UWAAAA! Sensor!Yup lanjut ke pertanyaan berikutnya!

* * *

Pertanyaan 16 :

_Dari : __Ichigo Kenji_

abang France kalau misalnya ada pertanyaan kayak gini :  
Apakah anda suka Arthur Kirkland?  
A.) ya!  
B.) sama alis tebal itu? ogah  
abang bakalan jawab apa?

France : Saya bakal jawab yang A aja.

* * *

Pertanyaan 17 :

_Dari : __Ichigo Kenji_

Abang France kalau liat Arthur dengan Alfred sedang mesra-mesraan sampai - sampai nyaris gitu-gituan (you know what i mean) apa yang akan Abang lakukan?

France : Abang akan ngintipin mereka yang lagi mesra-mesra sambil ngerekama degannya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 18 :

_Dari : __Ichigo Kenji_

kalau misalnya Kiku jual doujin yang pairingnya : all nation X UK. apa yang akan abang lakukan?

France : Sepertinya yang saya lakukan sama dengan anda. Saya akan beli doujin itu semuanya *kalau jumlahnya lebih dari satu*

* * *

Pertanyaan 19 :

_Dari : OtakuOrange25_

Kalau seandainya pengawasnya itu Berwald, gimana cara anda biar bisa nyontek lembar jawaban punya Tiino?

France : Bilang ke Berwald kalau Tiino udah ngijinin anda untuk nyontek lembaran jawabannya. Kalau dia gak mau juga, bilang kalau Tiinobakal ngambek dan gak mau bicara ama dia lagi kalau dia gak ngijinin anda melihat lembaran jawaban Tiino.

* * *

Pertanyaan 20 :

_Dari : TeQueiro_

Saya mau tanya, Kalo seandainya abang lagi ujian, tiba2 mas England minta contekan, apa yang bakal abang lakukan?

France : Abang akan memberi contekan padanya dengan syarat dia harus jadi uke abang selama dua minggu.

* * *

Pertanyaan 21 :

_Dari : TeQueiro_

Kalo lagi ujian boleh sambil minum wine sama nyemprot2 parfum gak bang?

France : Boleh. Yang gak boleh ngenyiramin dan nyemprotin parfum ke muka pengawas.

* * *

Pertanyaan 22 :

Dari : _Lovinekochan _

Abang France yang ganteng, saya mau tanya nih, kalo abang jadi pengawas ujian, dan Iggy ketahuan nyontek, 'hukuman' seperti apa yang bakal abang berikan? /smirk

France : Hohoho! Saya langsung aja bawa England ke kamar terdekat dan langsung meng'hukumnya' Hohoho!

Author : Dasar pervert!

* * *

Pertanyaan 23 :

_Dari : Durara_

Kira-kira apa reaksi abang kalo di saat ujian ngeliat America pake baju maid?

a. Abang langsung ijin ke toilet buat muntah-muntah.

b. Abang langsung menyemei America.

c. Biasa-biasa aja alias nggak peduli.

sekalian sebutin alasannya ya bang!

France : Pastinya abang jawab A lah. Karena... gimana yah... menurut abang dia gak (kan pernah bakal) cocok menggunakan baju maid! Jijik dah rasanya, kayak banci kegiles tronton! Masih mending England yang make tuh baju maid!

Author : (dalem hati : Duh, ngebayanginnya aja dah buat muntah. Apa lagi ngelihatnya!)

* * *

Pertanyaan 24 :

_Dari :_ _ShadowGreen_

Tuan France, misalnya di soal ujian pertanyaannya seputar Revolusi Perancis, apakah anda bakal mewek? Soalnya itu menyangkut terbunuhnya kekasih anda, Jeanne D'Arc.

France : Pastinya gue bakal mewek lah! Gue gak mau ngengingat senyuman Jeanne disaat terakhirnya.. HUEEEEE! *nangis kejer*

Author : Ya Allah! Gimana gara nenanginnya nih?! Cup-cup, jangan nangis lagi, kalau tidak, STUDIO INI BISA HANCUR!

Para kru studio : GYAAAA! SIAGA SATU SIAGA SATU! AMBIL PELAMPUNG!

* * *

Pertanyaan 25 :

_Dari :_ _ChocolateAlbino_

France-san, kalau waktu ujian saya diprotes sama pengawasnya cuma gara-gara nulis terlalu dekat, gimana dong? Masalahnya, si pengawas 11-12 sama Russia.

France : Gak apa-apa, protes aja dengan alasan yang dia gak nerima alasan anda dan malah mau ngamuk, panggil Russia asli untuk membantu anda menghadapi tuh pengawas.

* * *

Pertanyaan 26 :

_Dari : ChocolateAlbino_

Waktu ujian sejarah kerajaan kemarin, saya malah kepikiran Indonesia x Jakarta, Bang. Gimana, dong?

France : Minum ramuan cap herbal ala England untuk menghilangkan pikiran anda.

* * *

Pertanyaan 27 :

_Dari : Aihara Aya_

Gimana cara ngebrowsing jawaban kalo pengawasnya Nesia yg suka bawa2 bambu runcing?

France: Bilang kalau Netherland menyandra adik-adiknya Nesia. Pasti dia akan mencari Nether untuk di tusuk pake bambu runcing. Saat itulah anda browsing jawaban.

* * *

Pertanyaan 28 :

_Dari : Aihara Aya_

Mengapa anda suka sekali melakukan hal2 yg bs dibilang...hentai?

France : Karena... menurutku apa yang ku lakukan itu adalah keindahan, honhonhon!

Author : Astafirullah alajim! Setres tuh jawaban!

* * *

Pertanyaan 29 :

_Dari : Aihara Aya_

Apa cara nyontek paling kilat kalo pengawasnya nethere?

France : Telpon Nesia untuk ngehantuin Nether yang lagi ngawas, nah saat dia dihantuin dan mati ketakutan dan kabur dari ruangan, saat itulah anda nyontek.

* * *

Pertanyaan 30 :

_Dari : Hana Sekar_

kalo ada pertanyaan kyak gni 'apa benar US n Canada adalah anak dri FrUK' jwbn y apa?

France : Oh tentu saja mereka anak kami yang sangat ku sayangi.

* * *

Pertanyaan 31 :

_Dari : Hana Sekar_

Pas lagi serius2nya ngerjain ujian ada live action pair langka #macam turkgree# apa yg harus di lakukan?

France : Nonton live action pair langka itu sambil ngerjain ujian.

* * *

Pertanyaan 32 :

_Dari : Hana Sekar_

kalo yg ngawasin semanis abang Indo gmn?

France : Langsung semein aja.

* * *

Pertanyaan 33 :

_Dari : Hana Sekar_

kalo ujian sambil makan boleh gak?

France : Boleh, yang gak boleh boker saat ujian.

* * *

Pertanyaan 34 :

_Dari : LalaNur Aprilia_

Bagaimana cara membuat pasta a la Italy diubah menjadi Soto Ayam kesukaan Nesia?

France : Campurin bumbu soto itu kedalam pasta Italy.

* * *

Pertanyaan 35 :

_Dari:_ _LalaNur Aprilia_

gimana kalo kita izin ke kamar mandi *dengan maksud untuk nyontek* Tapi di kamarmandi ada CCTV berupa baut pintu gimana?!

France : ancurin baut pintunya pake bor atau apalah namanya itu, saya lupa.

* * *

Pertanyaan 36 :

_Dari : Chistian Vino_

kalau yang ngawas England dengan baju maid, apa yang anda lakukan?

France : Saya akan nge _rape _dia, pastinya.

* * *

_Dari : Chistian Vino_

Misalnya ada pertanyaan gini : Siapakah seme yang cocok buat Canada?  
a. America  
b. Prussia  
c. France

Apa yang akan anda pilih?

France : Gue pasti jawab yang c lah.

* * *

Pertanyaan 38 :

_Dari : Chistian Vino_

Nah, kalau yang ngawas Allen Walker(dari D gray man) gimana?

France : kasih satu boX mitarashi dango di depan mukanya.

* * *

Pertanyaan 39 :

_Dari : Chistian Vino_

Kalau seandainya yang ngawas Tyki Mikk (dari D gray man) gimana?

France : Honhonhon, sodorin Lavi dengan pakaian maid dan tanpa bandana. Dijamin Tyki langsung nyeret dia ke kamar terdekat, honhonhon..

Author : *ngebayangin apa yang akan terjadi**langsung mimisan*

* * *

Pertanyaan 40 :

_Dari : Chistian Vino_

Seandainya yang ngawas Komui lee (dari D gray man), lalu dia nunjuk satu lokal itu untuk jadi bahan percobaan Komu rin nya yang *pastinya* gagal, gimana tuh?

France : Cari golok, kampak, hammer, pedang atau apa aja yang penting senjata tajam, lalu kalian rame-rame motong tengkuk komu rin. Kalau dia protes, ancam aja diang dengan bilang " Kalau lu protes, gue kaduhin lu ke Lenalee atau ke Cross Marian!"

* * *

.

.

.

**TBC~**

* * *

Author : UWAAA! Fanfic gaje kebut satu hari akhirnya selesai juga!

Lavi : AUTHOR! Gue gak rela dipasangin sama om-om kayak dia tau!

Tyki : Apa lagi gue! Mana mau saya dipasangin dengan si bookman itu! Playboy pula lagi. Seingat ku, bookman itu gak punya hati lho.

Lavi : Nape emangnya! Mau protes lu Tyki?! Terserah gue dong, mau punya hati kek mau apa kek, itukan terserah gue! Gue kan bookman versi baru!

Tyki : Emang ada ya bookman versi baru?! Baru denger saya.

Author : Udah, lu mau adu bacot sampai kapan sih. Ok itukan Cuma pertanyaan doang. Dan kenapa protesnya sama aku? Kan France yang jawab!

Tyki&Lavi : Karena elu pembuat fanfic gaje ini!

Author : Ah! Pekak telinga gue... Ok hai para readers, makasih atas review dan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari kalian ya. Yosh, seperti biasa Mohon di review fanfic gaje ini ya!

Tyki : Flame tidak diterima

Lavi : Ayo, kirimkan pertanyaan kalian sebanyak-banyaknya lewat review, ok!

Tyki : Ok, saatnya kami pamit dulu...

Author & Lavi : BYE!

**Note : Untuk Chapter depan yang akan muncul adalah Spain! *Jeng jeng jeng*. Ok, bagi yang pengen nanya, silahkan hubungin saya lewat review ya!**


End file.
